


Were You Ever Going To Tell Me?

by echojulien



Series: Writing Prompts [3]
Category: Lego Ninjago, Ninjago - Fandom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-26
Updated: 2020-06-26
Packaged: 2021-03-03 21:14:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 83
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24932104
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/echojulien/pseuds/echojulien
Series: Writing Prompts [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1804360
Comments: 1
Kudos: 12





	Were You Ever Going To Tell Me?

Zane sighed as he looked at a photograph of his father. “Were you ever going to tell me about Echo?”

He didn’t get a response, but he didn’t expect one--it was only a photograph after all.

Zane sighed again. Ever since he’d found out about Echo, he’d wondered why his father-- _ their _ father--never mentioned him. He knew what Echo was originally built for, but surely Dr. Julien cared about them both?

Or did he really just see Echo as a replacement?


End file.
